Communication systems provide various telecommunication services between geographically separated locations. For example, types of communication services can include telephony, video, data, messaging, and the like. Furthermore, wireless communication systems can be deployed to provide communication services on a municipal, national, regional, and even global level. For example, a station located in a remote part of the world can use satellite-based telecommunication systems and protocols to communicate with other stations located hundreds of miles away. For example, multiple remote stations, over time, may generate or collect data that is to be transmitted to a central processing station for analysis. The remote stations may be located in isolated areas of the world. Accordingly, these remote stations communicate the produced data to the central processing station using satellite-based communications.